Chapter 2 to Slighlty Screwed
by Writers of Escape
Summary: Danny's parents find out he is Danny Phantom


I woke up in the back of my parents van. Strange I would have been home by now. My mom turned to look at me. She smirked "ahh he is up". I frowned "where are you taking me"? My dad snorted "a little place call the Guys in White agency". This is bad, this is really really bad. "Um no don't do that please you don't know what you're doing". I figured they'd take me home. Sam was right I should of told them. I closed my eyes tight and reverted back to my human self. "I am your son". My parents slammed on the breaks. My dad turned around and so did my mom.

"Maddie this is some form of trick". My mom put her hand over her mouth. "I am Danny your son I have had these powers since you two built the portal. I actually got them when you first made it. You see-" My dad stopped me there, "you listen hear Danny we are your parents, we love you but we will not allow this secret to stay a secret anymore". I bit my lip "so what are you guys going to do"? My mom slapped me across the face real hard. "You are not our son, not anymore we will take you too, the agency sign papers allowing them to have full custody of you".

Tears welled up in my eyes "no mom please! Dad don't do this I am your son Danny! I always have been". My dad did something I wasn't expecting he picked up what looked like a dart. I stood up "I won't let you two treat me like I'm some sort of monster". My mom jumped from the back seat and held me down. They really are going to screw me over like this. This sucks, Jack (I have no reason to call them my parents) plunged the dart into my arm. I stammered over and fell into Maddies lap. I woke up (AGAIN) in a cell. It looked like a jail cell; there was a bed an extremely small bathroom, and a huge mirror. I thought maybe behind the mirror were people so, I screamed through it. "I will find my way out of here; I am not your prisoner".

I turned to see the door open, and three men walked in, two army men and one man in a GIW uniform. "Hello Daniel" the GIW man said. I backed up, not just because he was holding a painfully looking needle, but because his breath smelled like coffee. "What do you want with me"? He grinned "you are not a prisoner, you are a specimen. The new experiment for us, you will be studied and watched for the rest of your natural born life". None of this at all sounded pleasant. "But I am human, I have rights". He smirked "you also are half ghost, and your rights ha your under the age of 18 you have no rights unless your parents say so. You were given to us, what we say goes".

I shook my head "this is not fair". The evil man gestured for the two men behind him to grab me. They did and I struggled to move but it was impossible. He walked over to me and jabbed the large needle into my neck. I cried out, blast I knew I would fall asleep for eighth time today. But I didn't the room around me just looked strange, I felt weird it made me laugh. The two men were carrying me out of my cell. I had no clue where they were taking me. It didn't really matter though because I couldn't see anything clear. I heard the evil man say "the child's stoned; he won't understand what's going on around him making this easier to do". Stoned? What's that even supposed to mean?

The next moment I was lifted up onto a table. There were people around me. All wearing white, so I couldn't really see who was who. This is all going so fast. I tried to speak but what came out was stutter and rambling. A nurse who was lifting up my shirt, frowned "I know" was all she said. Another man came around the table and lifted me forward. "I know you're confused but I need you to turn into your ghost form for me". I closed my eyes (I could do this) and I did, I felt accomplished. "Good boy" the man grunted, I really shouldn't of turned into my ghost half. Lights came above me, and I was pushed down on the table. Straps came around my arms and legs. I squinted to see what the heck was going on. I cold feeling welled up in my bare chest, a nurse had a scalpel digging across my chest. I screamed "stop, please stop".

She stopped her sad eyes looked at me "you're ok, we aren't hurting you". I turned to see a man putting I-Vs into my arm. I beg to differ, you are hurting me, that's what I wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. The evil man walked up and frowned. "Nurse Felon, why aren't you starting the procedure"? She shook her head "Dr. Grant, he was crying I think we should put him under". He smirked ''nonsense he is fine, we don't have time to worry about the boys feelings". I was shocked; these people have no idea the pain I could unleash on them. I would do it right now if I had too, but I was in such a stupor I don't think I could even move my left pinky. "People, I feel what you're doing, I feel it right now".

Dr. Grant (aka evil man) smirked "We don't care". Nurse Felon sighed and continued. I bit my lip hard until I tasted my own blood. This was going to be a long day. I was half conscious by the time they were done. I was picked up, and was taken back to my cell. I rolled over to the side of my bed clutching my stomach. Everything, was over my life is gone. I am done for. My door opened and standing this time was someone I haven't seen in a while, I wonder what the cheese head was doing here of all places. He frowned and looked sympathetic. At the moment he wasn't my enemy he was my friend. Someone to get me out of this place, someone who understood my issue. The man standing before me, was no one other than Vlad Masters.


End file.
